Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plasma processing apparatus for fabricating substrates in which plasma is excited by RF power applied between electrodes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plasma processing chamber that provides electrical, gas flow, and thermal symmetry for improved plasma uniformity control.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as flat panel displays and integrated circuits commonly are fabricated by a series of process steps in which layers are deposited on a substrate and the deposited material is etched into desired patterns. The process steps commonly include physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced CVD (PECVD), and other plasma processing. Specifically, a plasma process requires supplying a process gas mixture to a vacuum chamber, and applying electrical or electromagnetic power (RF power) to excite the process gas into a plasma state. The plasma decomposes the gas mixture into ion species that perform the desired deposition or etch processes.
One problem encountered with plasma processes is the difficulty associated with establishing uniform plasma density over the substrate surface during processing, which leads to non-uniform processing between the center and edge regions of the substrate. One reason for the difficulty in establishing uniform plasma density involves natural electrical, gas flow, and thermal skews due to asymmetry in the physical process chamber design. Such skews not only result in naturally, azimuthal, non-uniform plasma density, but also make it difficult to use other processing variables or “knobs” to control center-to-edge plasma uniformity.
Therefore, a need exists for a plasma processing apparatus that improves electrical, gas flow, and thermal symmetry for improved plasma uniformity control.